helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Tanaka Anri
Tanaka Anri (田中杏里) is a Japanese pop singer signed to Hello! Project. She joined the project in 2004 as a member of Hello! Pro Egg through the auditions held. In late 2010, or early 2011, Tanaka left Hello Pro Egg. Biography 2004 Tanaka Anri joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello! Pro Egg in June 2004 when she passed the auditions alongside thirty-two other girls. The aim of the group was to prepare the young girls for their debut into the world of entertainment, as such Tanaka recieved free dance and vocal training alongside the other Eggs. In September 2004, Tanaka joined Gatas Brilhantes H.P. as a trainee alongside Kawashima, Korenaga and Mutou. In November she participated in the 2004 Osaka and Tokyo Hello! Project Sports Festival. 2006 ' Tanaka continued her training and performed as a backing dancer along with the other Eggs during Hello! Project concerts. In 2006 she once again participated in the Hello! Project 2006 Sports Festival. '''2007 ' She, along with all of the members of Hello! Pro Egg, officially debuted in concert- in the Shinjin Kouen concert series. '''2010-2011 Sometime in late 2010, to early 2011, Tanaka left Hello Pro Egg. Profile *'Name:' Tanaka Anri (田中杏里) *'Nickname:' Anchan *'Birthday:' 4/25/1991 *'Hometown: '''Tokyo *'Blood type:' O *'Height:' 155cm *'Specialty:' Running, Cooking *'Dislikes:' Snakes *'Favorite Food:' Cherries *'Least Favorite Food:' Eggplant *'Looks Up To:' Matsuura Aya *'Hello! Project groups:' ** Hello! Pro Egg (2004–2011) ** Little Gatas (2004–2006) ** Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2005–2006) 'Trivia * She is currently studying at Tokyo Woman's Christian University * Appeared on Nippon TV's “ ' Ciekawostki ' ** ' Obecnie studiuje na Uniwersytecie Christian Tokio kobiety ' ** pojawił się na "Nippon TV < data-rte-instance="7971-20244080464ed0ae8442e86" href="/index.php?title=Mogu_Mogu_GOMBO!&action=edit&redlink=1" class="new" title="Mogu Mogu GOMBO! (page does not exist)">Mogu Mogu GOMBO!'” several times before joining H!P EGGs ' ** 'Eat's rice for breakfast. danych rte instancji = "7971-20244080464ed0ae8442e86" href = "/ index.php? title = Mogu_Mogu_GOMBO! & action = edit & redlink = 1" class = "new" title = "Mogu Mogu GOMBO! (strona nie istnieje ) "> Mogu Mogu GOMBO! {C}" kilka razy przed wstąpieniem H! JAJA P ryżu ' ** 'jeść na śniadanie. ' ** 'Has a habit of subconciously making weird faces. ' ** 'ma zwyczaj subconciously co dziwne twarze. ' ** 'Her favorite spot is her room. ' ** 'Jej ulubionym miejscem jest jej pokoju. ' ** 'Her Little Gatas and Gatas Brilhantes HP uniform number was #16. ' ** 'Jej Mały Gatas i Gatas Brilhantes HP liczby mundurze # 16. ' ** 'Stopped playing futsal in August 2006 to focus on her academics. ' ** 'Zatrzymany w futsal w sierpniu 2006 r. skoncentrować się na jej naukowców. ' ** 'Made her first concert appearance at Hello! ' ** 'zadebiutowała koncert w Hello! Project 2005 Winter All Stars Dairanbu. Projekt 2005 Winter All Stars Dairanbu. ' ** 'Started as a Gatas Brilhantes trainee with Kawashima, Korenaga and Mutou (September 2004) ' ** 'Went to Osaka and Tokyo's H!P Sports Festival (November 2004) ' ** ' ' ** ' Started jako Brilhantes Gatas stażysta z Kawashima, Korenaga i Mutou (wrzesień 2004) ' ** Poszedł do Osaki i H! P Tokio Sports Festival (listopad 2004) ' ** ' < data-rte-instance="7971-20244080464ed0ae8442e86" href="/index.php?title=H!P_Sports_Festival&action=edit&redlink=1" class="new" title="H!P Sports Festival (page does not exist)">H!P Sports Festival (March 2006) ' ** =Tanaka Anri Jest częścią Agencji Talent "Macbee Pro= '''danych rte instancji = "7971-20244080464ed0ae8442e86" href = "/ index.php? title = H! P_Sports_Festival & action = edit & redlink = 1" class = "new" title = "H! P Sports Festival (strona nie istnieje) "> H! P Sports Festival (marzec 2006) ' Appearances 'Concerts' * 2008.05.25 Hello! Pro Egg Delivery Station! 04 (ハロプロエッグデリバリーステーション！04) * 2005.??.?? Hello! Project 2005 Winter All Stars Dairanbu 'Television' * 2003 Mogu Mogu GOMBO (モグモグGOMBO) 'Other' *??.??.2004 2004 Osaka and Tokyo Hello! Project Sports Festival External Links * Hello! Pro Egg Fansite Category:Hello! Pro Egg Formers Category:2011 departures